Chapter 53
Organising the Army is the 53rd chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary With the battle going on, Shin and the rest of the 4th army sees the brutality of the men fighting as heads are flying. Suddenly they get ordered to get in formation by Baku Koshin a 1000-man Commander. Still not knowing what is going on, one of the soldiers ask for a explanation. However the commander states that a foot soldier doesn't need to know. As the soldier tries to ask again, the 1000-man Commander is about to punish him. Heki managed to intervene. Heki believes as they are willing to fight for us. it wouldn't hurt to tell them what is going on. Baku Koshin tells him that it doesn't concern a newcomers. Before a fight would break out, a other 1000-man Commander named Shou Kaku intervenes. Heki starts explaining the situation to the soldiers. Currently 3th, 5th and 6th army are still on route to the Dakan plains and thereby Wei holds the advantage in numbers. As do they have the advantage of being first. The already claimed the high grounds. The matter get worse as Heki mentions that the army currently locked in combat are Qin 2nd army and they have being fighting for a day now. They also suffering heavy casualties as they lost half of their numbers on the first day. They are in need of immediate reinforcements. Heki then starts to explain the plan. Ones they organised the 4th army, they will assist the 2nd army in to capturing the hill. In order to raise moral for this big battle, he tells them that the infantry of Qin is feared in all states. Baku Koshin notices a change after his ordeal with Sei Kyou rebellion as he is more confident and praises him. Heki mentions that he felt utterly helpless in that battle and couldn't do anything. If it wasn't for the king initiative and the courageous act of a servant boy, they wouldn't have made it. We are planning to get more power and push Ryo Fui faction back. while Shou Bun Kun is climbing the ladder to the top of bureaucracy to become chancellor, my aim is to be great general. After this they start with dividing the soldiers. Shin squad hopes that their commander will be Heki as he is more companionable with his men. However fate is not with them as they are chosen for Baku Koshin unit. In order to make Shin squad scared, on of the soldiers tells them that their commander in known for his suicide runs and that his unit always have the largest casualties. Then everyone is ordered to assemble. Characters *Kyou Kai *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Shin *Taku Kei *Heki *Ryo Fui mentioned *Ei Sei mentioned *Shou Bun Kun mentioned Characters Introduced *Baku Koshin *Shou Kaku Chapter Notes *The 4th infantry is ordered in formation. *Baku Koshin was about to punish a soldier for insubordination as Heki intervened. *Heki explains everything to the soldiers. *The 3rd, 5th and 6th army has yet to arrive. *Wei starts with the advantage in numbers. *Wei has the terrain advantage. *The army currently engaged with the Wei army is the 2nd army. *2nd army is suffering heavy casualties as they lost half of their soldiers on the first day. *2nd army is fighting for a day now. *The goal is to capture one of the hills. *Baku Koshin praises Heki. *Heki is aiming for great general. *Shou Bun Kun is climbing the ladder to the top of bureaucracy to become chancellor. *The soldiers are now being divided. *Shin squad hopes for Heki as their commander. *Shin squad commander is Baku Koshin. *Baku Koshin is known for suicide runs, and his unit always has the largest casualties. *Everyone is ordered to assemble. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters